


From Bali, with Love

by GetInMelanin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Black!Reader - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holiday, Interracial relationships, Island Getaway, Love, Lovers, Morning Sex, Original Female Character of Color, Porn With Plot, Reader Of Color - Freeform, Sexy, Smut, Tourists, Vacation, bae-cation, bali, birthday fic, established relationships - Freeform, exotic, lol, oh well, pick your ending, relationships, this is so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetInMelanin/pseuds/GetInMelanin
Summary: It's her birthday and Steve wants to make it the best day EVER...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey!
> 
> So, this has been long overdue, it's literally been sitting on my computer forever. I originally had no intention of posting it whatsoever...until my birthday (3 June). I found myself inspired and decided to continue this gem, and for MY birthday I choose to gift y'all with this to say thank you for all the love and support. 
> 
> Enjoy xx

The sound of waves rolling somewhere in the distance and exotic birds chirping deep in the trees rouses Steve from a rather peaceful night of sleep. In fact, he can't recall when he last got a decent night of shut eye where he wasn't required to teeter on the thin line between asleep and awake. Alert and exhausted.

He smiles slowly, taking a deep breath in through his nose and getting a relaxing high off of the smell of fresh water and the sweet vegetation sprouting along the hills of the nearby shore. He could get used to this. A tiny little man-made island resort, that sported ten holiday cabins practically levitating above the water. They're all a little secluded from one another - something Steve is thankful for - and are a late addition to the piece of paradise situated just a few miles away from the Uluwatu Temple. The mini-resort itself was built by Tony Stark, who claimed he did it out of the goodness of his heart, wanting to see his fellow Avengers be able to unwind and act a fool in their often rare free time. Sam and Natasha still aren't buying it.

All that aside, the place is beautiful. It looks like one of those getaways where only obscenely rich businessmen and their high maintenance mistresses go. The floating cabins - an insult considering they're so big and elaborate - are bamboo, steel and hardwood supported by reinforced wooden pillars and a sturdy foundation carrying them about ten inches above the calm, murky green waters.

Each one has an extravagant, all natural and organic master bedroom with an en-suite bathroom - a guest room that's no different; a fully stocked kitchen, decked out with the latest appliances and technology Stark dollars could buy and a large living-cum-dining room, also decorated to the nines in all white furniture, a soft, fluffy carpet and matching drapery. That particular room is Steve's favourite. It's brightly complemented by a red/blue; orange/green motif, with some of his art hanging from the walls, most of which consists of paintings of brightly coloured flowers and everyday household objects, although one is a vivid black and white charcoal sketch of an old man smoking a cigar. The stark contrast of colours and the depth of the black shadows enhancing the man's frown lines and wrinkles make it Steve's second favourite. His first favorite work of art... well, she's beginning to stir in the spot next to him. 

This, _this_ is paradise.

They've been here for five days now and Steve, being the sappy romantic and annoying tourist he is, has been dragging his rather disgruntled significant other from the comfort of their home to go sightseeing for the past three. And now, as he turns on his side to face his lover, Steve is wont to admit that, of all the sights and tourist attractions he's seen thus far, watching her wake up is priceless. Like a grand reveal of sorts.

She shifts beneath the covers, rolling onto her back and turning her head - eyes still closed - to face Steve, who's smiling so much the corners of his austere eyes are crinkling, as he rests on the pillow. The bed bounces lightly as she adjusts her hips and twists her waist, so her bent legs rest on his. The brush of her skin creates friction that spreads a pleasant warmth, gold and pure, through Steve's body - ultimately thumping in his chest. When she settles, when her fingernails lightly scratch his bicep, she makes a content little noise as she relaxes into the plush comfort of the mattress. Listening to her return to a steady, almost inaudible breathing pattern, Steve's gaze focuses on the subtle, yet distinguishable mounds of her breasts hidden beneath the sheets, rising and falling in a rhythmic in-out stacatto, as she fill her lungs with the fresh, spring air flowing through a nearby open window. It's almost hypnotic.

Finally, _finally_ , and this is his favourite part, starting off with a small smile followed by a giggle, she opens her eyes. The white of the pillow reflects in them, making the warm colour of her irises look impossibly stunning and bright, just like the the sun as it dawns over the oceanic Bali horizon. His heart skips a beat. It isn't fair. Being _this_ beautiful in the morning, is an injustice.

"Hey, Cap." she drawls.

It's the endearing way in which she's lazily blinking and her voice is still thick from sleep that leads Steve to touch her, large hand coming up to cup her cheek while his thumb easily smooths over an untamed eyebrow.

"G'mornin', sweetheart," he says, drawing a thin line down the bridge of her nose and tracing just below the seam of her full lips; causing her lashes to flutter as she closes her eyes and draws a stilted breath. Her lips are so fucking soft and sensitive, and Steve loves making her shudder under his touch, moving instinctively to curl into his super soldier warmth, tucking herself under his chin and burying her nose in his neck. She drags a cool, feathery finger up the length of his arm.

Steve lives for moments like this, they're so far and few between and he's missed her dearly this past month. Found himself wondering what colour maxi-dresses she wore while he was away doing recon missions to Saudi Arabia, or if she was back at the Avengers compound, dancing her soul away to his music playing through the overhead speakers; asking F.R.I.D.A.Y to repeat Natalie Cole's, This Will Be, so time could pass by before connecting to his Skype call from Wakanda. 

He bows his head to kiss her temple, rubbing languid little circles in between her shoulder blades with his fingertips and raising goosebumps on her skin. She fidgets, shifting about beneath his hold and unintentionally grazing his crotch when she tries to press her body closer to his. Steve's hips jerk slightly.

"Whoa," he grunts, "you fixin' to get your birthday treat early, doll?" He's looking at her in amusement, but she doesn't fail to notice the enlarged lust of his pupils, the husky croaking of his voice - he wants her, even though she smells of sex and sweat and her inner thighs are still sticky from last night's come.  Steve still wants to flip her on her back and drive himself long and deep into her pulsing core. Heat instantly twists in her centre and prompts her thighs, her pussy, to clench around nothing. She licks her lips, drags her teeth over the plumpness of the lower one.

It not that she doesn't want to have his hefty, comfortable weight moving over her. Inside of her. She's already flustered and getting wound up just thinking about Steve's blue-rimmed eyes smouldering as he pins her down by her wrists and watches her slowly get wrecked - making love to her; telling her she deserves it, whilst simultaneously fucking her senseless. Oh, she'd take that any day! Rather, her body is stiff as fuck, her mind still clouded by remnants of serotonin pumping through her bloodstream and muscles she was never aware existed aching.

"Thinking about sex this early in the morning, old man?" she teasingly asks him, walking her fingers up the side of his lean body and nipping at his jaw. "You're, like, a hundred, with the libido of a 19 year old, Baby."

Steve doesn't respond. Simply laughs and hooks her leg around his waist as he rolls onto his back and sits her on his stomach. He flattens his hands on her thighs, runs them along her skin, caressing and kneading the pliant thickness of muscle beneath warm flesh until he reaches her hips, coaxes her to roll and grind down on the hard, subtle muscle rippling below the surface of his skin. She splays her hands on his chest and hunches forward, jaw dropping as pleasure slowly begins to build low in her gut.

"Hmph... fucking wet already? I haven't even said much, you know? Haven't told you how much I wanna see you ride me," he tugs her forward to bear down on him a little harder, his cock is hard - steel wrapped in soft flesh - curving up and pressing into her ass, "or how I wanna hear you say my name while I lick and suck and eat you out. 

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, Sunshine?" 

Steve curls one hand behind her neck and pulls her down to slant her lips over his. The new position opens her up, prompts her to shift her hips slightly so her clit rubs perfectly at the base of his dick. The sharp, sweet pleasure sweeps up her spine and rolls through her core, swelling and then exploding in multicoloured flashes of yellow and orange and white. 

Their lips disengage and Steve's hot breath mingles with hers when he opens his mouth to ask, "So, what'll it be doll? What does my pretty birthday girl want, hmm? You wanna ride my cock, or ride my face? "

She takes a shaky breath, a surprised gasp, because holy shit the words that comes from this beautiful man's mouth!  

Steve slows the pace of her grinding, rolling her hips enough to keep her simmering low but just as high-strung and hungry for more - his words, his kiss, his touch. She's tense, her muscles trembling because she's barely dangling off the precipice of coming, starving for a release that only Steve knows he can give her. He knows her body so well - is aware that a simple tap on her ass; a light nibble of her earlobe, will have her tumbling down and desperately panting his name like it's the only thing she's ever known. 

Steve is still waiting for his answer. 

He stops moving her and she almost sighs in relief. This time, she nudges her head forward to seal her lips over his, darting her tongue out and sliding it into his mouth. It's a short kiss, but it's slow and passionate, Steve moaning and chasing after her lips when she pulls away.

"You're so sweet on me, old man," she mumbles. Steve can hear the slight slur in her words, rolling into one languid, stirred sentence as she peeks up at him from eyelids so heavy he can barely see the full eclipse swelling in the colour of her eyes. The thought that he alone can move and sway this woman so easily, by simply brushing his finger over her lips and drawing dizzy swirls in her skin, makes him feel... big. 

And he knows the feeling is mutual. She only needs to look at him that way, quirk her lip to form that crooked smile or absently trace the lines of his palm with a thin, brown finger and he's a goner. The type of goner who'll do stupid shit, like reenact Dory's 'just keep swimming' from Finding Nemo, just to raise a smile on her tear-stained face. Or, rub her back and pet her ass fondly while she shivers in his arms and fights off the urge to throw up for the third time in six hours - because she ignored his warning about eating raw vegetables from the local food stalls. That was three days ago.

"Ain't about being sweet on ya, doll - just try'na love ya right, give ya nice things." The hand on her neck has slithered its way around to curl under her jaw. Steve flexes his thumb to tilt her chin up, exposing the rich, brown skin on which he begins to mark a hot path. 

She hums approvingly, spurs him on when she stretches her neck and gently urges his mouth closer to the pulse jumping in her throat. Steve deliberately hovers his lips over the hot spot, skipping it to move his way up to her earlobe, where he focuses his attention. Placing her lips against the shell of his ear, she giggles and whispers, "Mmm, I like nice things. 'Specially you, Stevie." 

Her breath tickles his skin when she sighs and Steve growls low in his throat. Every single sound she makes is so soft and sexy - just like her - and he can't help it when he takes a long, sharp bite into that previously neglected sweet spot, grinding his hips up and coasting his length against her dripping cunt. She barely manages to stifle a pleased squeal.

"I asked you a question, doll. Tell me what ya want, how ya want it. Your Cap'n wants to spoil his best girl," he's breathing hard into the hollow of her throat, clammy forehead pressed below the hinge of her jaw. "Whaddaya want, sugar?"

At this point, she's ready to explode. She's ready for her undoing, her flustered unravelling as Steve brings her to completion, clutching any and every part of his body as she grunts and moans and keens for him.

She's ready. But she still can't decide. Steve is gifted: knows how to angle his cock perfectly to pull loud moans from her throat - moans that she never imagined were achievable at such a high pitch - knows how to slick his velvet tongue over her hot cunt, flicking it over her clit to ignite a shuddering wave of liquid heat through her before plunging into her and throwing her completely over the edge with a mind-numbing orgasm. 

This is tough, she thinks.

_Decisions, decisions._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2!!!!!!
> 
> RECAP: 
> 
>  
> 
> She's ready. But she still can't decide. Steve is gifted: knows how to angle his cock perfectly to pull loud moans from her throat - moans that she never imagined were achievable at such a high pitch - knows how to slick his velvet tongue over her hot cunt, flicking it over her clit to ignite a shuddering wave of liquid heat through her before plunging into her and throwing her completely over the edge with a mind-numbing orgasm. 
> 
> This is tough, she thinks.
> 
> Decisions, decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay!! New chapter!! It's 4am!! Too tired to even...
> 
> Enjoy xx  
> P.S. please excuse any errors, will fix in the morning =)

She sits back and looks at him. Really takes the time to appreciate his full, pink lips, those pale blue eyes that are now hooded by his eyelids and borderline black - the feel of his pecs and cock twitching when she begins to coast her hands down his broad shoulders and over his muscled chest. Steve looks just about as starved as she is, hungry for the taste of her honey sliding down his throat should she opt for his mouth and tongue; thirsty for her wet walls sliding and clutching around him if she chooses to shift back a little and fully seat herself on him. His thumb digs into the hollow of her hip bone when she winds her waist and rubs her cunt against him. 

He's so hard right now, is probably straining against the other beastly part of him that wants to lunge forward and fuck her cross-eyed - but he won't, because somewhere in the more reasonable part of his mind, the part that isn't inebriated by the hazy cloud of want and longing, Steve wants to make this special. _Just try'na love you right._ She bites down on the inside of her lips to stifle a giggle. Even in a sexually charged enviornment, Steve is still as generous and tender and loving - he's her gentle giant. And she trusts him with her life, loves him with every fibre of her being. And suddenly, she knows what she wants, sucking in a breath of air when she shifts on top of him in small circular motions, leaning forward again so their faces, their lips, are barely three inches apart.

Steve's eyes zone in on those luscious lips and tries to concentrate past the feeling of her pussy, slick and warm, rubbing against him - concentrate past the image in his head of his thick and flushed cock disappearing into her inviting mouth, wrapping her plush lips around him deliciously as she takes him all in. They're moving now, her lips and Steve pushes the fantasy of fucking her hot, tight throat back into the recesses of his mind to focus on the words spilling from her mouth.

"I think," she murmurs, her voice somehow thick but airy, "I wanna get dicked down by my super soldier." Steve hisses, gropes a well-rounded ass-cheek and bucks his hips when she reaches down and takes him in her hands, gently strokes the thickness of him with the soft pads of her fingers. His reaction ignites something within her, something disgustingly greedy and territorial, and she can't help but slant her lips over his, sliding her tongue into his accepting mouth and giving him a claiming kiss, nipping and suckling on his lip before releasing it with a sigh. His cock head is barely pushing past her slick opening and she lays her forehead against his. "I wanna ride you, Steven. Ride you hard and fast until I can't think straight, can't walk." 

It takes everything in his power not to laugh. Usually he's the one doing all the dirty talk. Pinning her wrists down and biting her neck, whispering in her ear about how nice and tight she feels around his dick as he ploughs into her. Leaning over her bent body and vigorously rubbing her sensitive clit after she's already unfurled for him, his voice growling as he begs her to come for him again. She's always so fucking soft, so delicate and perfect. Sighing his name when she submits to him; laving his bruised skin tenderly when she takes control - he's never seen this side of her before, this famished, unsated, hard-edged tension that tempts him to reach out and pluck her like a bow string. He likes it. A lot. 

"Good choice, sweetheart," he huffs against her lips, gently sinking his teeth into the wing of her collarbone when she begins to slowly lower herself on his cock, the hot clutch of her pussy engulfing his length and causing his strong fingers to flex and grip her ass tight as he thrusts up the rest of the way, finally bottoming out. " _Shiiit_ , that's it, doll!" She's so tight. Almost three solid years dating, taking her body in more places and more ways than he can count - can remember - yet, if asked to, Steve would never be able to begin describing the incredible silky tightness of her muscles trembling around him. "So fucking tight... "

She's silent for a moment, still, her nails digging into his shoulders and her heart racing as blood rushes past her ears. Steve turns his head and kisses up the column of her neck, rests his lips on the vein jumping erratically below the hinge of her jaw - sometimes she forgets that he can hear it, the rhythmic thumping in tune his. How it falters and the tempo quickens when she sees him in the white UnderArmor that stretches across his chest and clings to his back, shoulders and biceps, as though the fabric were poured across his shoulders, like thick, creamy ganache, dripping down his body and smearing around his torso. _Goddammit!_

"You okay there, doll?"

She nods silently, confirms that, yes, she is okay, more than okay, when she releases a hot, shaky breath and rotates her hips outward to slide her cunt up his dick. She hisses, then grunts when she rolls down and feels the familiar surge of pleasure rush up her vertebrae and settle into a tight fist in the pit of her stomach, twisting her from the inside out when she lifts up and bears down on Steve's stiff length again. Setting a rough, sloppy pace for herself. 

He's happy to sit back and watch her indulge herself while his eyes roam over her body, gauging every single reaction when he spontaneously bucks his hips up to meet her thrusts - the way her usually beautifully serene face is now the image of raw, carnal perfection as she throws her head back and twists her full lips, humming her approval at a particularly harsh, snapping advance into her dripping cunt. 

Her tits sway delightfully in front of his face and he licks his lips at the thought of taking a chocolate-tipped nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nub. Not just yet though. He's waiting. Opting not to move his fingers from her waist, nor say a word until she gives him some sort of indication that she's nearing completion. The muscles in her thighs are quaking, and her grunts are steadily becoming loud moans and muttered curses as she speeds up a little bit, snaking her waist and slipping along his cock, grinding her clit down on the base of his dick. Steve can see she's barely able to maintain her somewhat fast but steady pace riding him, and judging by the frenetic puffs of air leaving her lungs, the sting of her nails in burrowing into the nape of his neck, she's on the edge of coming. 

So he touches her. Runs his large hands up the strong planes of her back, over her shoulder blades and wraps his fingers around her shoulders. She arches into him with a pleased moan at the sensation of his hot, callused palms smoothing over her slick skin, setting a scorching path up her back and aiding in building her orgasm; layering Steve's own pleasure with every sweet stroke of her pulsing cunt rutting against his cock. She barely realises he has her anchored by her shoulders until Steve flexes his muscles and presses down, simultaneously snapping his hips up into her and throwing her off rhythm. She yelps, clenches her cunt when he repeats the motion.

" _Uungh_... fuck, Steve... feels so, mmph, fucking _good_!" Her eyes are clamped shut and she's beginning to become more vocal as Steve continues to thrust his cock hard into her slit - and he loves it. Loves how she's rendered helpless when she braces herself on her forearms against his chest, crying out as he retreats then plunges deep into her again - loves the wet, slapping sound of her pussy, sticky juices trickling down his length and the heady-sweet scent of her nectar filling his nostrils. It sends him barelling towards his own completion and he has to grit his teeth in frustration because he feels like he could go on like this forever, doesn't want it to end just yet, but thinks he might just die if he doesn't feel the clutch of her trembling pussy coming all over him. His hands now shift from her shoulders to her hips - those curvy hips that are meant for holding, for pressing and caressing - using them as leverage as he begins to bounce her up and down on his cock.

She shoots up with a high-pitched keen, her inner thighs shaking, her stomach quivering and her spine as stiff as a steel rod, jaw dropping and her face contorted as she feels her orgasm slowly begin to open up like soft rose petals. She's rocking against him when Steve pulls her down for another thrust, slamming her clit against his pelvis and shooting fireworks of pleasure into her core.

"A little greedy today, aren't ya Sunshine?"

"Mhmm!" She's beyond speech now, anything that leaves her mouth will be unintelligible gibberish and it's exactly what leads Steve to flipping her onto her back and wrapping a leg around his waist, no longer able to control himself. His thrusts are rhythmless hacks that pound into her pussy, now open and angled perfectly for him to have her wailing at the top of her lungs. "Fuck, Cap, _yes_! Fuckfuckfuck..."

She's so fucking close, but he's only a couple thrusts behind her and he wants to time it perfectly so they release together, her howls and his growls intermingling into a cacophony of coital noise as he coats her tight walls. "Hold it for me, doll," he whispers, pressing his lips to hers, "Can you hold it for me a little longer, baby?"

He thinks she huffs her protest, but she obliges, tries to breathe a little and relax ever so slightly while Steve plays catch up, tunnelling into her cunt so fast she briefly wonders if she might smell burning rubber. Steve clenches his jaw when his balls begin to tingle and tighten, grabs her other leg and pushes both her knees up and towards her chest. The headboard starts to slam into the wall as the bed creaks beneath the hefty weight of his strong, fast thrusts. She whimpers and mewls helplessly, claws at his forearms as she feels herself lose what little control she has, unraveling like knotted silk rope.

The stifling, warm grip on his slippery dick is so tight, Steve growls out his next words, punctuating each word with a stuttering snap of his hips, "there ya go, there... ya... go! Nngh... come for me, baby girl. Long and hard, just the way I like..."

" _AH, Steven...!_ " Her entire body seizes, eyes screwed shut and mouth open wide in a silent scream as her back arches off the bed, nearly drawing blood when she buries her nails into his skin. She remains this way for a brief second - muscles contracted and breath halted in her lungs - and then, she descends.

Her pussy snaps hard around Steve's twitching cock, her hips jerking violently while his chop and falter, before he releases her legs to wrap his burly arms around her waist. He ruts drop into her tight, tight walls and then he stills, releasing a long and low grunt as he empties himself. Steve drives his hips forward repeatedly as he releases, his seed suffused with her slick essence, grinding his pelvis against her clit, sending her riding through the first wave of intense pleasure into another trilling crush of blissful orgasm. "Oh, fuck _Steve_ , yes yes _YES_... Steve, _yes_!!" She sings for him, deliriously so, and Steve kisses up her jaw and nips her earlobe.

"That's a good girl. Always coming hard for me," he kisses the hinge of her jaw, "so darn pretty when you say my name like that, making those pretty sounds," he praises, breathing hard against her temple when she finally tenses then shudders. "My sweet, sweet birthday girl."

They both lay that way for what feels like hours, her heart finally coming down from its frantic rattling to even out into a steady lub-dub. She wants to say something, maybe 'thank you' or a slurred quip about how she's gonna have bruises by nightfall - instead choosing to hold her tongue, basking in the golden afterglow with her legs still wrapped around his waist. 

Eventually, Steve begins to move. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and tightens (or rather, struggles to tighten) her thighs bracketing him. "Mmm-mm, you're ruining the moment," she chides, though her voice holds no serious tone.

Steve chuckles and manages to raise his head enough to look at her.

She's a mess. Her braids are carelessly splayed this way and that, eyelids barely able to themselves open.  Her forehead is glistening with a thin film sweat, the previous night's eyeliner smudged along her lower lash line and she's got the dopiest smile curling her lips. And Steve swears he's never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Beautiful, and his to keep. 

He leans down to brush his lips to hers, reaching behind him and unhooking her ankles so he can set her stiff and aching legs down. Slipping from her body, Steve rolls onto his back to settle into the billowing pile of fluffed pillows, bringing her over to lay her upper body halfway across chest. She reaches down to pull the blankets up to cover their bodies and she throws her arm over his torso. Steve slips an arm underneath her to tuck her exhausted body further into him and he breaks silence with a content sigh.

"I suggest you get some shut eye," he states with his own eyes closed.

"Why?" Steve's got a crooked smile his face, because although he can't see her, he can bet his motorcycle that she's quirked an eyebrow - the left one - and has a confused look on her face. Eyes still closed, he turns his head and plants a sloppy kiss on her forehead.

"Because, your birthday just started. You have a long day ahead, and what kinda husband would I be if my only gift to you was birthday sex, hmm?"

"The best kind," she mumbles, already beginning to doze off to the sound of Steve's heartbeat echoing in tandem with hers.

Everything falls silent save for the tranquil sound of the water gently lapping outside the cabin.

Neither one them notices Steve's error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, my first ever finished fic!! I've feel accomplished lol. 
> 
> Anyway, I tired. I take a nap right here.
> 
> Don't forget to comment and kudos, if you don't then the cabin sinks half an inch until it eventually starts to flood!!
> 
> Peace and Bacon Grease xx

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I'm sorry, did I unexpectedly interrupt your smut fantasy?? (._.")
> 
> Looooooool don't kill me, please, but I genuinely couldn't decide which to choose...and since this IS a reader insert, I've decided to let all of you have a say =) =) 
> 
> What would you choose?!
> 
> Comment down below on what you'd like to see happen next and as always, I'll do the damn thing!! 
> 
> You have until 12pm Saturday to pick the ending!! (12pm CAT so I can accommodate funny African/American/global time zones LOL!)
> 
> Don't forget to leave your kudos as well, I look forward to seeing what you thirsty, little heathens choose lol
> 
> Peace and Bacon Grease xx


End file.
